MS GUNDAM: THE LOST CENTURY Interquel: Episode 15 - Season One Epilogue
The Day When Shreds Of Heaven Fell From The Sky Magnus Alexandersson was anxious as fragments from the first colony section of the Earth Federation’s orbital bombardment weapon, the Heaven’s Fist, dropped from the sky. Debris of all sizes blazing from atmospheric entry dropped around the area where his mobile suit, Keradjur fell together with the GINN piloted by Ensign Aya Creuset. He activated an emergency transponder earlier, but he could not figure where they were, but they fell somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. Crap!! This is a very tight situation! At this rate, we’ll be done for! It was roughly fifteen minutes tops when they dropped into the sea. Both mobile suits were fused together due to the heat from reentry. Luckily, the GINN’s emergency system initiated the inflation of the balloons which kept the remains of their units afloat. Hurdling the huge metal scrap, he hurried to the GINN’s hatch. He banged the bulky metal and called, “Aya!! Open your hatch! We have to get to safety before – !” Magnus was stopped short when a piece of burning debris fell less than fifty meters from where they were. He wasted no time. He reached for the emergency knob at the hatch’s side and yanked. It caused a sudden hiss from the vacuum of the cockpit as the pressure equalized. Aya was unconscious, probably from exhaustion. Earlier, she was continually calling Richard Testarossa, who was responsible for their survival from such demise but at the cost of Silver Fang’s life. He jumped in and unstrapped his wingman from the seat. I must get her to safety! For Richard’s sake… Outside, it was raining balls of fire. Some pieces of debris were too large that it did not burn completely in the atmosphere. Another chunk of debris fell to their side, causing a huge splash of seawater over their mobile suits. Magnus could hear the flames rumbling. He took a quick glance above them. His blood drained as a massive piece dropped from overhead. Suddenly, the piece exploded in midair, disintegrated into smaller harmless pieces. What was that?! Another piece exploded. Magnus turned to his left where a flash of light caught his attention. He saw beam shots taking down the debris that fell within close proximity to them. He saw two squads of mobile suits approaching them and positioned themselves within the downed units’ perimeter. They continued to fire the falling debris. However, the mobile suits were new units, but one unit with distinct colors bore the Royal Zeon Empire insignia. Allies! Finally, the squad commander addressed Magnus from the PA system, “Captain Alexandersson!! Are you all right?!” Magnus was relieved that they were safe. He managed to give a “thumbs-up” sign. The commander turned to the others, “Unit 5, extract the Crimson Striker and the Crimson Shadow! The rest, continue the protective bombardment!” “Yes, sir, Commander Karlenko, sir!” * * * * * Three out of the six mega-sections from the colony weapon were successfully onto earth. The fourth section fell on North America, particularly in the Sierra Nevada mountain ranges, where the seat of Earth Federation government was housed. The explosion yielded two million kilotons of destructive power, wiping out the entire area with around a hundred kilometers in diameter, devastating the nearby environment. Another fell into the western Pacific Ocean, three hundred kilometers east of Las Islas Filipinas. This was the third section intended to drop on mainland China, where the Federation activity had been increasing as the conflict plodded on. However, its angle of entry changed as it entered the atmosphere, directing is path further into the ocean. A humongous tsunami ensued, wiping out the Filipinas archipelago and the rest of the Southeast Asian countries, which were either members or sympathizers of the Earth Federation. In an instant, waves close to a hundred feet rendered these nations underwater, even reaching south as far as Australia. Still another one, the fifth section, fell into Africa, where the Earth Federation’s massive and main technology research and mobile suit development base was located. The earth government chose this place due to the discovered raw materials as valuable resources in mobile suit manufacture. All in all, what was left of the Federation were isolated smaller bases and contingents. But with the destruction caused by the Operation: NEWTON, clearly the Federation was gripped in chaos, with little to no chance of reorganizing themselves effectively to stage retaliation against the Zeon Empire. The affected areas were then rendered off limits since the radiation levels were far too dangerous. The searing heat caused a greenhouse effect right above the area, which in turn increased the atmospheric temperature. Once again, humanity posed a danger upon itself. ''Greater Power, Greater Responsibility Zyann Nigel took off her helmet as her tears were already clouding her vision. Earlier, she failed to destroy the fourth mega-section, knowing that this omission meant death of many people. Though in the battle she significantly damaged the Stealth Unicorn which was piloted by no less than Lord Claude Ashram himself, she came to realize that an action would lead to a certain consequence that must be borne with responsibility. It was hard for her to accept that her failure to destroy the section made her responsible in a very heartrending manner. Her Gundam, the Astraeus had been immobile for a time now, since during her final attack against the Unicorn, she discharged what energy was left for her unit. While recharging, her thoughts were disturbed when a warning bleep sounded. ''A moving object! Could be an enemy unit, or –!? Finally the IFF code registered. “Gundam Achilles!” She noticed that there was a gaping hole at the mobile suit’s torso. She immediately opened a dedicated commlink line. “Mr. Diko, are you all right?! How did things go in your end?” Diko Sidhikoro, the pilot of the golden Gundam, replied in a disappointed manner, “We failed, Miss Nigel. All hell just broke loose all of the sudden, that…. ARGH!” She kept silent for a while. Realizing that the Valkyrie Gust was not trailing behind, she asked in alarm, “How about my aunt?! Is she all right as well?” “She’s here with me, too exhausted… Those Zeon punks were too much, I guess…” Diko referred to Amber La Flaga, whose mobile armor was destroyed by its counterpart, Valkyrie Cyclone. But Sidhikoro was able to destroy it in the last moment of the battle. His voice hinted desperation. Zyann muttered, feeling the same way. “But I am glad that you are alive…” Achilles was in a pretty bad shape. Astraeus sustained several major structural damage as well, but both suits were satisfactorily maneuverable. “What now, Mr. Diko?” Diko felt the responsibility over the two ladies. Can I possibly bear the liability for these two? I failed Erika before… I almost failed Miss Amber… Is this the extent of my ability? He answered, “I don’t know yet, Zyann. But what is important is that we can return to earth as soon as possible. From there we can know what happened to the others and take a course of action. Though for the moment, we don’t know how.” He remained still, thinking for a few minutes. “By the way, how are your remote weapons doing?” “Recharging status. I significantly drained all –!” “What I meant was that the thrusters of the HiMAT pack are still functional, right?” “Yes.” Diko resolved. Another stroke of luck, I guess. Turning to Zyann, he said, “There’s a facility in Lagrange 5 which we can turn to especially in this time of need. We can get there if you’d release two units while Achilles hangs on to them.” “That,” she replied, “I can do, but might be mind bending.” She was referring to the strain from the Aletheia System to control the remote weapons via brainwaves. “Can you do it?” Zyann thought, So this is what being responsible meant. “Yes.” * * * * * Meanwhile, a Gundam was hoisted into the mobile suit rack inside the Brittmoore’s bay. Overseeing the capture was the Commodore Zhuge Ling, who was very pleased to see that the blue and white renegade Gundam unit was restrained. The mobile suit was rendered immobile since it was covered in a pinkish substance commonly called “birdlime”. A platoon of armor-clad and armed soldiers positioned themselves near the cockpit hatch, as two mechanics inserted cables at its side. Using a computer platform, they forced the hatch to open. The platoon commander barked, “Get out with your hands behind your head. Do not try to get heroic or stupid, as both acts will result to your death!” It seemed forever for the pilot to come out, but finally, he did. As he jumped off the mobile suit, four soldiers immediately rushed to detain him. “ACK!!!” cried the pilot. During the scuffle, a metal rod fell from his jacket. While he was being taken forcefully away, the pilot cried, “My flute!!! You bastard, give my back my –! ARGH!!” One solid smite from the rifle’s butt on the pilot’s temple knocked him unconscious. He slumped onto the floor. The platoon commander kicked the instrument away. Turning his head to the Gundam, he smugly read an inscription, “HERO Gundam. PTU!!!” ''Struggle A sudden explosion reverberated inside the Gundam ALEX’s cockpit. Keith Newman was startled, though it was not an enormous detonation. He called into the commlink, “What was ''THAT?!?” “It seems that our combined mass was too much for the ballute to handle! And to top that, we’re still 50,000 feet! I can only manage to slow our descent, since we need to reserve our fuel to land safely later! I guess, you have to do that, after all!” “What kind of that ''are you talking about?!” Keith demanded. “At 20,000, you have to open your cockpit and jump! Then I will –!!” “YOU WERE SERIOUS ABOUT THAT ALL ALONG?!?” “Do you have an alternative?” Keith knew that ''THAT may be his only chance to survive. His work was not yet done, so he told himself that he must remain alive. He replied, “My console’s fried, the altimeter’s not working. What the altitude?” “32,000 and dropping fast. Be sure to put your helmet on, and curl up to avoid injur –!” “Yeah, yeah! I got it! Be sure you’d catch me, or I will haunt you for the rest of your life!” A taunt came back, “Yes, o damsel in distress! My Fuhrer Renegade will keep you safe…and to quote from that holy book, ‘lest your foot strikes against a stone’.” Keith changed the subject. “Before I entrust my life to your hands, tell me one thing. How did you survive the Showstopper’s explosion, Knight?!” There was silence. Got you! ''Keith grinned. “21,000 feet. Hurry up!” The voice’s tone was rather irked and emotionless. “No further questions, your honor!” Keith locked his helmet’s visor and reached for the hatch handle and yanked it. The sudden release of air sucked him outside. “WHAT THE –?!?” The force shot him away in a crazy fashion, his velocity increasing by the second. Inside the Fuhrer, Knight cursed. “That idiot!!! All too carried away!” The white mobile suit released its grip on ALEX Gundam’s remains and headed for the airborne pilot. With its manipulators extended outward, the Fuhrer intended to snatch Newman to safety. Knight stabilized his suit into a more controllable position while matching his descent with Keith’s. Finally, the Fuhrer had Newman within its reach but Knight did not grab him immediately. Instead, the Fuhrer’s manipulators cradled ahead. While Knight slightly slowed his unit’s descent, the falling man slowly came into the cradling hands. As soon as Knight saw that Newman held on, he covered him with the other hand and fired up all the Fuhrer Renegade’s thrusters. * * * * * The Fuhrer landed into a desert and knelt down. Keith was breathing heavily but otherwise, he was all right. He jumped out from the mobile suit’s palms and took off his helmet. He sat on the ground and gripped a handful of sand. ''Having earth underneath sure gives a reassuring feeling. The Fuhrer’s hatch hissed open and a man in a white pilot suit emerged. On his helmet were the words printed in a blazing fashion, “White Knight”. The pilot took off his head gear and tossed it back inside the cockpit. Calling down to the other man, “Hey! Have you caught your breath yet?” “Yeah! That ordeal is not enough to kill me, you know,” Keith responded. Inasmuch as he was apprehensive with this man’s character, still he said, “Thanks, by the way.” Knight said, “Are you sure you’d be fine by yourself here? It’s a desert, you know.” “I know Pakistan like the back of my hand.” Shrugging, Knight answered, “Well, suit yourself.” He turned to enter the cockpit but stopped abruptly. “You take care, bro. Ciao!” He disappeared while the heavy hatch closed in. There was a distinct shrill sound increasing as the Fuhrer’s reactor powered up. In an instant, the verniers expelled power and propelled it into the air. Keith thought, You too, my friend. We might see each other again… probably as enemies in the battlefield. ''Switching Sides Unbelief gripped Astis Arno’s heart, as the news feed from the Pirate’s ship, the ''Jolly Roger, sent images from the earth as to the extent of the three sections’ damage inflicted on earth people and their environment. “We failed humanity!” A discouraged fist landed onto his controls’ side panel. Rojo Cnidus, his first mate, replied, “Arno, you know that we tried our best. At least, we managed to destroy the other three. Imagine the extent of destruction by then, if we haven’t taken those out.” Lives were snuffed out in an instant! Rendered as collateral damage! DAMN FEDERATION AND EMPIRE!! Astis brushed that thought off and turned to other affairs. Earlier, he received the news of the NEU and ORACLE crew’s kamikaze attack against the sixth colony section, which spared the earth of the most devastating potential of the six mega-sections, since it carried the colony’s ten nuclear power reactor clusters. “How’s the retrieval of the RED ARROW’s survivors?” “All pods were recovered, Arno,” Cnidus replied. “However, we lost two Zudah Scallywags while a squad of ZAKUs and two new DOM units engaged us during the rescue mission.” What’s new other than death?! he angrily thought. “There’s no mistaking it. Those must be from the Frontal Squad.” The Crossbone ZAKU continued its path until it came across a fierce battle. Astis thought, “Probably Federation remnants…better avoid conflict so that –!” He froze when an IFF code registered on his console. “The NOU Zeta!!!” True enough, he saw that three ZAKU Nightmares were chasing the damaged waverider. The Zeta’s movement was rather erratic, as some of its verniers were not functioning. He noticed that one ZAKU diverted its path and sped ahead. “It’s planning to flank the Zeta!” Astis rammed the pedals hard and hurried in pursuit of the flanking unit. He calmly aimed at the enemy unit as it sharply turned towards the waverider. From his commands, the Crossbone ZAKU armed itself with the beam zanbuster. He looked through the scopes and slowly squeezed the trigger. Even when taking the shot from a distance, the beam sliced through the ZAKU, sending it flying out of control at first, which eventually resulted in its imminent detonation. BOOOOM! The other two ZAKUs noticed of the attack and explosion. Immediately, they changed course and made a beeline toward the region where their comrade was taken down. It was timely, as far as Nouveau Gardien, the NOU Zeta’s pilot, was concerned. His unit was experiencing systems failure, one after another, due to the damage it took from the excellent attack coordination of the Frontal Squadron. Earlier, his unit was to fire its ultimate beam rifles simultaneously with Freed Melendrez’s HERO Gundam at the fifth section. Since he was kept at bay with the successive fire from the enemy squad, he was not able to make the shot. With only the HERO Gundam’s ultimate attack taken, a huge part of the section continued in its collision course. Gardien made a realization, If only we learned to coordinate our actions and settled our differences, we could have…. ARGH!!! If only Freed and I had teamwork!!! * * * * * Meanwhile, the two ZAKUs closed in to Astis’ proximity. One unit brandished its heat tomahawk while the other started its barrage from the beam rifle. Astis ignited his verniers and turned upward while activating the beam zanber. As the first unit charged in, the Crossbone sent a downward seep against it, successfully cutting off the ZAKU’s manipulator. A quick stab immediately sent the enemy pilot into the afterlife. KABOOM!!! The explosion sent an impact that shook Astis wildly in the cockpit. He then lit the vernier thrusters and righted his machine which had been knocked sideways. The ZAKU swung around to attack again, continuously firing at the Crossbone. Fortunately, Astis’ mobile suit shrouded itself with the anti-beam mantle prior to its sortie. Seeing that the beam attacks were useless, the enemy pilot took a beam saber and tried to impale the pirate ZAKU, but became distracted by his suit’s proximity alarm. Before he could see what was coming, a violent shock rocked his machine. “Attack from behind?!?” While the ZAKU was engrossed with attacking the Crossbone ZAKU, Astis released the core fighter and made an upward maneuver which sent him to the enemy ZAKU’s rear in an instant. He then opened fire with the vulcans at point blank range. DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA!!!! The barrage riddled holes right into the ZAKU’s armor and hit the pilot inside. Seconds later, the unit became immobile. Astis brought the core fighter towards the damaged NOU Zeta. “Are you all right, Gardien?!” “Thanks for the assistance, Pirate,” came the reply. Astis then sent a laser communication to the Jolly Roger. “This is Arno. I have retrieved first waverider. Sending our coordinates now.” Cnidus answered from the other end. “Well, what do you know? We also managed to locate the second waverider. But the pilot is in a pretty bad shape, as the mobile suit was. Still, don’t worry yourself too much, Arno. This Ismail guy will get through this.” “Roger that!” Astis gave a sigh of relief. At least, you granted my request to return the Delta-2. * * * * * The Crossbone ZAKU landed aboard the Jolly Roger safely while the NOU Zeta was also taken in via the rear hatch. Medical workforce immediately attended to the Zeta’s pilot, who had sustained several injuries, albeit minor ones. Seeing the remains of the Delta-2, his worries grew by the minute. Astis went with him who was placed on a maglev stretcher towards the medical bay. Inside, he saw a man on a bed, covered with cloth. Ricardo!!! He rushed to him and loudly called, “RICARDO!!!!” From behind a curtain to Astis’ left, Ricardo Ismail called, “Don’t worry, old chap. I’m alive.” Astis turned around and went behind the drapes. He was stunned to see his ally, who was sitting upright on his own bed. Ricardo said, “I can sense your surprise. But I am fine, really. You get to wear an eye patch because of a circumstance in your past, but I lost both. How bad can it get?” Astis could not believe his eyes. Ricardo’s head was bound with bandages, including his eyes. “Ric… y-you couldn’t have… N-no…” he managed to say, shaking his head in disbelief. * * * * * A small transport ship passed through the space area where debris from the battle in space were scattered densely. The two pilots were chatting inside the control bridge, commenting about the war when suddenly, they saw two heavily-damaged mobile weapons freely floating near their path. One of them remarked that the profit they could gain from the scraps would be huge. Encouraged by the idea, the other one agreed. “I’d say, we sell them to the black market. I bet there are parts that can be salvaged.” “Agree. So, which of the two would be yours? Then the other one would be mine.” Their ship approached the nearest unit. “I’ll take this one. If I remember correctly, this would be a modified Doga unit.” A mechanical arm grabbed the mobile suit and pulled it toward the ship’s upper fuselage which opened up. “Then it’s settled! I get to take the red and white mobile armor.” After piling the junk inside the cargo hold of their ship, the men started their way, leaving the sea of debris behind them. “I just can’t wait until we reach Eidon! I’mma getting lotsa money for this!” exclaimed the first one. “Ohohoho! We’re gonna be rich, I tell you!” The two of them were elated of their lucky fortune. Too engrossed with their ‘junk’, the men did not notice through the security camera that the Doga’s hatch opened silently. ''Precursor To Deculture Side 3 Colony ''Carphatia Royal Zeon Empire’s research base March 11, LC 0048. Almost four years after the Royal Zeon has inflicted its decisive attack against the Federation. Military ships of all sorts were moving to and fro among the colony’s space ports. Not far away, the seat of Royal Zeon Empire’s power, Asgard, glinted against the sunlight as the colony cluster exited the penumbra shadow of earth. One could think that after the events of the falling of the Heaven’s Fist, the empire was preparing for a full scale invasion on earth, to dislodge all sorts of resistance, as the Earth Federation was virtually defeated. Inside a dimly lit room in a Zeon military base, Lord Claude Ashram was conversing with the lead physicist of the Minovsky Development Team under the research program of Royal Zeon Empire’s Ministry of Collective Science Research. Since Lord Piotr Heimlich, the director of the department recently was killed during Operation: NEWTON, Lord Ashram temporarily took over until the Empire’s Supreme Command could make the necessary action. But in actuality, Ashram indirectly assassinated Heimlich by mind-controlling the head of the Heaven’s Fist, Captain Litzner Edge. He desired to climb higher the Zeon ranks, of which his goal is to be the full embodiment of Royal Zeon himself, so that he can pursue his dream of deculture. “Claude, I have a video transcript that may spark your interest.” Chuckling, this guy was so renowned that he could address high ranking officials by first name. Ashram grunted. "Well if it comes from you Doctor, I'm already intrigued." A top secret video clip was played, but while the audio was not quality, it showed some kind of a mobile suit reactor. While it was hoisted on a dangling platform with hoses and wires coming to and from it, it was noteworthy to mention that the reactor was cone-shaped. People in white laboratory overalls were poring around it, obviously preparing it up for a test run. Pretty soon the people cleared the area, followed by the video camera zooming into the subject for a closer look. The reactor was powered up with the distinct strident and high-pitched noise growing louder by the moment. It started releasing a bright green glow, and then momentarily the green glow fades to bright white. It continued to spew these white particles then suddenly it shut itself off. Then the physicist turned the video off. He turned to Ashram and as he expected, now had a big grin on his face still staring at the blank monitor. "Those ominous green light, wha--what did I just see, Doctor?!” His excitement is undeniable. "Yes, that's a solar furnace fabricated from Celestial Beings' salvaged data, but you already knew that so... what you really want to know is why this so-called GN Drive died down... Well! It’s actually simple and the culprit is no stranger to you and your Unicorn." The physicist pulled out a piece of folded paper, unfolded it up and showed it to Ashram. "Here it is, guilty!" "It's a schematics diagram--the schematics for an M-II injector,” Ashram said, apparently surprised by the obvious. "Yes, lucky for you,” the physicist said. “Unlike the amplifying effect of the M-II particles'1' on Minovsky particles, the interaction of the two particles causes the neutralization of GN particles. It was the MII supercharged particles that were causing those white-tint particles and were acting like a virus spreading inside the furnace until the effect reaches its core element, then it’s lights out." Ashram was dumb-founded to what he just learned. "So you’re saying I already have the weapon I've been looking for from the start?" "Not necessarily, for the injector only affects your suit and your suit alone, since our aim is to amplify your power output even if Unicorn is using a single Minovsky reactor. Perhaps equipping the Unicorn with many M-II injectors might do, but that’s just crazy talk! Ahahaha!!!" the physicist laughed heartily as he removed his glasses and wiped them clean using his lab gown. “Even without the knowledge of THE PILOT, whoever he is, THAT mobile suit's combat range is exceptional. It can quantize, teleport… I don’t know what more it is capable of! If only we can reduce the M-II Drive's size for mobile suits…" Disappointed from the missed chance, Ashram frowned, thinking that it will most likely take some time before... “Unfortunately, the use of ships to spread M-II particles is out of the question. And the weapons application of the M-II injectors would be lofty, at least for the moment.” A voice from a man was heard speaking emotionlessly. Ashram looked around and saw an old man with a mustache, hunching slightly. “Who are you?” Ashram curiously demanded. “And what do you mean when you said, ‘At least for the moment’?” “Ah, it’s good for you to join us Doctor,” the physicist said pleasantly, coaxing the old man to step up from the shadows. “This here, my dear Claude, is Doctor Jonathan La Flaga. Perhaps some will ring a bell to you. The cyclonic layered beam shield. H-Field including the Aegis du Ciel. That renowned Moebius Adelphe that everyone hunted down years before. The ‘Bloody Mary’. He’s the man responsible for it.” Ashram eyed him carefully. “Are you implying that somehow, you are onto something?” Without battling an eyelash, the physicist interjected, "Don't worry Claude. We are already on prototype field-testing phase." "WHAT?!?" The physicist laughed at Ashram’s reaction. Plucking a fat cigar from his gown’s pocket, he lit it up and inhaled deeply. “Just like the fortified city of ancient Troy, its impregnable walls were deemed useless as the attack came from the inside." “Quit speaking in riddles, won’t you?!” He remained silent for a moment. Inhaling deeply through his cigar, the physicist held his breath for a moment, savoring the sensation. He exhaled softly, the whiff of the smoke engulfing the room like an evil shroud. "GN-based technology has no future in Lost Century," he said simply. Bingo! Ashram flashed a simple smile. He then turned toward the door and stepped out, but in midway, he called back, “You better work double time, Dorough.” * * * * * Ashram went upon a walkalator which led to another concourse of the research base. This time, the security measures were tighter than where he went earlier. There was a security panel to the right of the heavy door before him. A synthesized voice sounded, “Please enter the security code, followed by the retinal scan and fingerprint ID.” The man obliged and pretty soon, he was admitted inside. “Identification matching, complete.” He went inside the room, which was also dim-lit. A man met him which ushered him into a glass room where the Zeon leader undergone disinfecting procedures. Finally, he took a special kind of suit that protects him from any contamination. Deeper inside the research facility, another group of personnel met him. One said, “You are just in time, my lord, to witness the awakening.” Their faces were hidden under the masks that they were wearing along with the suit. Ashram kept his cool, even when he was excited himself. “I see. How’s the genetic abnormality (GA) chance?” He walked along the three pods which were deactivated. They were labeled CSC-04, BSF-12, and GRJ-01. The eldest among the group answered. “Three out of five were rejects, my lord. It seems that the basic DNA structure gathered from enhanced Newtypes is susceptible to genetic breakdown when test phase 5 is initiated. Interestingly, these two here,” he gestured to the two remaining lit pods, “are turning out to be a success.” “Really.” Ashram saw that the remaining two pods were labeled SFT-01 and SFT-02. Inside the pods were two humanoid silhouettes with breathing apparatuses, floating in a genetic bath. “The GA chance is kept at bay, at 0.78%. Our simulation tests proved correct, as these two are in excellent physical and mental health.” Another voiced out, “I think the most noteworthy thing is that they are successful Type-As.” Ashram was elated but he controlled himself. Type-A enhanced, huh? This couldn’t get any better. Finally, sirens blared loudly to alert them that two of the five pods lit up. The group stood back as other personnel took the technical work in positioning the pods upright. When they were done, Ashram approached the pods. Inside the pods were a man and a woman. [Awake, my children…] Suddenly, two pairs of eyes peered from inside. Their retinas immediately displayed the unmistakable red halo. [Ah… You hear me, don’t you.] They turned their faces toward Ashram. Yes…. Yes…. I feel them, I can read their minds!!! '' He called them by their names. [''Sarael, Sigrid. It is time…] Ashram went to the window panel at the end of the room. It was overlooking at a huge cavity where robotic arms were assembling an enormous mobile weapon. One personnel approached him and handed over a computer tablet. On it were the schematic diagrams and technical data for the mobile weapon. On its heading, it read, “RZ-666”. The Harbinger of Death was having the time of his life. His lips whispered words, which could be read as “Dyaus Deva.” What lies beyond for those who struggle in this lost century? These events mark the end of the fan fiction's Season One. '1'Minovsky Generation II Particle The M-II (M-Two) or the Minovsky Generation Two particles are supercharged particles produced from the upgraded version of the original and massive Minovsky Drive System used on high-end warships. An M-II particle when introduced to a Minovsky particle, transfers a part of its charge causing the Minovsky particle to amplify its energy value multiple times its original. Currently, a few mobile suits have this installed to their drives by means of an M-II Injector, though the amount of particles are limited in these conditions, but at a given time suits with a single drive and an injector performs on par with suits equipped with multiple drives. Category:Lost War Chronicles Interquels Category:Stories by John Nigel